


My childhood dream

by makerofaqueen



Series: Cotton candy [17]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Gay Sex, Homophobia, M/M, Moving In Together, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-15
Updated: 2018-04-15
Packaged: 2019-04-23 05:13:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14325361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/makerofaqueen/pseuds/makerofaqueen
Summary: Moving in together!





	My childhood dream

**Author's Note:**

> Some implied homophobia and a slight scuffle. Also smut!

’I think my roommate might be homophobic.’

Mitchell stopped combing his boyfriend’s unruly locks with his fingers and looked down at him with his eyebrows raised.

‘How come?’

‘I don’t know… it’s just, like, off hand remarks that he says. _That’s so gay_ and he’s totally into the ‘no homo’-thing. Oh, and today when we were walking back from lunch he made a disgusted face at two girls kissing on a bench. Now, I can’t say for certain that it was the same sex kissing or the public kissing in general that disgusted him, but…’ he trailed off.

‘You haven’t told him you have a boyfriend?’ Kevin asked. Connor furrowed his brow.

‘No, now that I think about it I realized I haven’t. It’s just never come up in conversation. He knows I’m seeing someone, and I mean, I keep a framed picture of us next to my bed but I don’t think he’s ever even looked closely at it. Also, I never actually call Mitchell my boyfriend, I call him my sweetness.’

‘He probably thinks you’re referring to a girlfriend,’ Kevin mused.

‘Which picture do you have?’ Mitchell asked.

‘The same I had on my nightstand in the Hermes cabin.’

‘The one your mom took of us during my first Christmas at yours?’

‘Yes?’

‘I look totally feminine in that picture. I even have that flowery thing Katie made us in my hair.’

Connor huffed.

‘You do _not_ look feminine.’

‘You only say that because you know it’s me. Seriously though, take a look at it when you get home.’

‘But what am I gonna do about the roommate situation?’

‘Have Mitchell over,’ Travis said.

‘Yes, I mean, we don’t have to come out or anything if you’re worried, I could just poke around a little.’

Travis started giggling and Mitchell blushed.

‘Wait, that totally came out wrong.’

‘You came out wrong,’ Connor said and laughed.

‘Actually, I’ve never come out to anyone. People always just assume Aphrodite boys aren’t straight.’

Kevin frowned.

‘Wait? They thought that none of the boys from your dorm were straight just because it’s called Aphrodite?’

Connor internally cursed his babbling boyfriend. Mitchell looked taken aback for a couple of seconds before he composed himself.

‘Yeah. Stupid, huh? I mean, we weren’t, like, none of us, but it’s not cool to assume.’

‘It is not,’ Kevin agreed and Connor let out the breath he had been holding. He met Travis’ gaze and realized he was thinking the same thing. Gods he hated having to watch themselves around mortals.

‘So, anyway, want me to come over? We haven’t actually hung out in your room anything with him around.’

‘Yeah, I mean, we should be able to do that, right?’

‘You really don’t sound like you believe in that yourself,’ Kevin stated. Connor shrugged.

‘I don’t know. If he’s really like that I don’t wanna expose Mitchell to it.’

‘Darling, I’ll be fine. I can handle myself.’

‘Yeah, I know. I just don’t know if _I_ can handle myself if he says something to you.’

‘Why would he say something to Mitchell if he still hasn’t said anything to you?’ Kevin asked.

Connor looked at Travis, and once again he realized they were both thinking the same thing but were a little too embarrassed to say it. Mitchell looked expectantly at the both of them and Connor realized that he, too, knew what they were thinking and now he silently dared Connor to say it.

‘Because…’ Connor started, blushing. Mitchell tilted his head.

‘Because _what_ , Stoll?’

‘Yes, because _what_ , Connor?’ Travis asked and pretended like he didn’t know exactly what they had both been thinking.

‘Because-I-don’t-think-he-knows-I’m-gay-and-Mitchell-is-kinda-obvious-with-it.’ Connor said without breathing. Mitchell regarded him for a couple of moments and Connor could feel himself crumble under Mitchell’s gaze. Finally, he said:

‘Well, aren’t you sweet?’ Then he leaned down and kissed Connor.

 

\---------------------------

 

They didn’t really have time to do their little experiment right away and three days later Mitchell, Travis and Katie were having lunch and waiting for Connor when Mitchell could actually _feel_ him arrive. Even if he hadn’t been so tuned into Connor and his emotions he would probably have felt this because it was like a thunderstorm. He got up from where he was sitting on the grass and looked around.

‘What is it?’ Travis asked.

‘Something’s wrong, like terribly wrong. Connor-wrong.’

As soon as he saw his boyfriend he started running and Connor just stopped in his tracks when Mitchell came up to him and almost tackled him into a hug. Connor nuzzled his face in Mitchell’s neck and they stood like that for several minutes before Connor calmed down. He took a step back and Mitchell finally got a good look at him. He had the beginning of a bruise on his left cheekbone and it looked like maybe he had been crying.

‘Gods, Con, what happened to you?’

‘Can we just…?’ he gestured to where Katie and Travis were waiting.

‘Yeah.’

Connor grabbed him by the hand and pulled him back to where they were sitting. When Mitchell sat down Connor folded himself into his boyfriend’s lap and just sat there quietly for a while, resting his head on Mitchell’s shoulder before he started talking.

‘So, yeah, definitely homophobic.’

Travis narrowed his eyes. Katie put her hand on his arm to keep him in place. Mitchell could see her fingernails digging into his flesh and occasional dandelions sprouting around where she sat.

‘Did he hit you?’ Travis asked.

Connor shook his head.

‘No, but like, he shoved me against the wall and I hit my cheekbone in the door post.’

‘How? What happened?’ Mitchell asked.

‘When you called me a little while ago, to tell me to come here, he listened in on the conversation and when I ended the call with my usual _bye sweetness_ he called me whipped. I asked him what and he said that he would never let a woman whip him like that, so I said me neither and he actually caught on. I hadn’t counted on that. Didn’t think he was that clever actually. So that’s when he started screaming, accusing me of looking at him in the shower and calling me an unnatural creep. Like _he_ would ever turn me on. When I got up to leave he shoved me against the wall and then I just left.’

Mitchell kissed his neck and Connor leaned in to the touch.

‘You are not going back there alone. You can’t live there.’

‘I know. Where am I gonna go, though?’

‘You can stay in our room. We’ll make it work until we can think of a more permanent solution. Kevin’s out for a couple of days anyway. Maybe we can see if the administration can relocate you?’

‘I tried that, actually, they said there was nothing they could do until next year. They don’t have any empty beds.’

‘We’ll figure it out, darling. I promise. I’m just gonna call Kevin and give him a heads up.’

While Mitchell was on the phone Travis tried to convince Connor to go to the police and get the guy arrested, that way he would most likely be expelled. But then Connor figured that he would have to look over his shoulder for this guy for the rest of his college years since he’s a native New Yorker and Connor was not willing to do that. It was better then to just leave it be and if he tried something else Connor would be ready. All of his jeans still had secret pockets where he kept his celestial bronze knives, he could just as easily keep a pocket knife there as well. No one would ever find out. When Mitchell was done talking to Kevin he said:

‘So do you wanna go get your things and we can haul them up to our room? Kevin is fine with you staying however long you need. As long as we don’t, and I quote: ‘Don’t do that disgusting thing that you do when I’m around’ as long as he’s around.’

‘What, like we would have sex with him in the room.’

‘You had sex with me in the room, once,’ Travis muttered.

‘You were drunk and passed out,’ Mitchell said. ‘The only reason you found out was because Cecil accidentally walked in on us. It doesn’t count. You know how he feels about this stuff,’ he said to Connor.

‘He thinks sex is disgusting?’ Katie asked.

‘Yeah, he’s kinda sex-repulsed and shivers at the thought of it.’

‘We should introduce him to Cecil,’ Travis mused.

‘Actually not a bad idea,’ Connor agreed.

Katie looked at them both with raised eyebrows. More dandelions sprouted around her in her surprise.

‘You’re actually considering allowing someone to date Cecil? Your Cecil? The boy you’ve been watching over like hawks for his entire stay at camp?

‘Cecil is precious and needs to be taken well cared of,’ Travis said.

‘Yes,’ Connor agreed, ‘and Kevin is harmless. He’s like the bi-romantic-ace-boy next door.’

‘He’s like Rory Williams,’ Travis said.

‘Or Sam Gamgee,’ Connor filled in.

‘Or… or… I’ve got nothing,’ Travis concluded.

‘Dude! You give up after two rounds? What is wrong with you?’ Connor shook his head, disappointed.

‘Were you doing boy next door companions?’ Mitchell asked.

‘Yes,’ Connor nodded.

‘Then I’d go with Dean Forester.’

‘Who?’ Katie said.

‘ _Gilmore girls_ ,’ Connor and Travis said in unison. ‘Why didn’t I think of that?’ Travis continued, sounding disappointed. ‘He’s like the ultimate good boy, right there.’

‘Then I believe I win this round,’ Mitchell smirked.

‘Now come on, will you guys join me while I get my things?’ Connor stood up and brushed off his jeans.

‘Yes,’ Travis said, ‘all of us. Let’s pack up everything so you’ll never have to go back there.’

 

\-----------------------------

 

The room was thankfully empty when they got there. Travis and Katie waited by the door while Mitchell and Connor packed up all Connor’s things. It wasn’t much. A few personal items, mostly clothes and toiletries. Everything fitted nicely into his magical back pack that Hermes had gotten him one year for his birthday. You could keep anything in there as long as it fit through the opening. The inside had no limits regarding either weight or volume.

Once safely in Mitchell’s room Connor decided to send his former roommate a text saying:

 

_Emptied the room of my things so you’ll never have to see my gay ass in there again._

Passive aggressive, sure, but you would have to excuse him for being a little bitter. After that he deleted the number. He wasn’t interested in keeping it. Travis and Katie had gone to their respective classes but Connor and Mitchell decided to stay in the room for the rest of the day. They were lounging in their bed, Connor was resting his back against Mitchell’s chest, sitting between his legs, and Mitchell was leaning against the wall.

‘You okay?’

Connor thought about it for a moment.

‘I will be. Just give me a little while.’

‘Do you wanna do something or just sit here?’

‘I think just sit here.’

‘As long as you’d like.’

They didn’t sit for very long though. Connor was absentmindedly stroking the inside of Mitchell’s thigh and even though the Aphrodite boy tried _very_ hard to keep himself level headed it didn’t work. He had Connor’s smell in his nose and Connor’s hands on his body. That was enough.

Connor could feel Mitchell harden under his back and smiled to himself even though Mitchell couldn’t see it. Okay so maybe that was exactly what he needed to take his mind off things. He turned around so he was laying on his stomach on Mitchell’s erection. Mitchell was looking at him with glazed eyes and his lips slightly parted. He blushed when Connor turned around and the movement on his groin caused him to moan.

‘I’m sorry.’

Connor just smiled and shook his head.

‘I’m to blame here. Never be sorry about this,’ he said and crawled up to kiss Mitchell.

‘You’re killing me Connor.’

‘I think we should take advantage of the time we have before our roommate comes back home.’

‘Really? You’re up for that?’

He nodded.

‘I’m gonna take real good care of you,’ Mitchell said and Connor felt himself harden at those words.

‘Yeah? Are you gonna fuck me?’

‘Oh, you know I am,’ Mitchell growled.

Mitchell sat up and pushed Connor down onto his back. Connor’s eyes sparkled when they looked into Mitchell’s. Mitchell kissed him on the neck while he slipped his hands under his shirt and stroked his abs. He unbuttoned Connor’s shirt and licked him from the waistband of his jeans up to his neck. Connor shivered under his tongue. Mitchell pulled him up a little so he could tug his shirt off and then laid him down again before starting to work on getting Connor’s jeans off. Connor was seriously hard already and Mitchell had barely touched him yet. He stroked Connor a couple of times which made Connor moan with pleasure, before he let go with his hand and licked his cock head instead.

‘Oh Gods,’ Connor moaned. ‘Oh you’re so good, Mitch.’

Mitchell peaked up at him and smirked before he took Connor’s cock head in his mouth and sucked his cheeks in. Connor gasped and bucked his hips up against Mitchell. Mitchell firmly held him in place and let go with a wet _plop_. He reached for his nightstand and pulled out lube and a condom. Connor looked at him expectantly, lazily stroking his dick while Mitchell coated his fingers with lube and massaged Connor’s entrance. Connor hissed with pleasure when he pushed the first finger in.

‘Mitch, _hurry_ ,’ he whined. ‘I need you.’

‘Schh… I can’t rush this part. I don’t want to hurt you, darling.’

‘Fuck…’ he whispered. Mitchell kissed him gently.

‘I know, Con, I know… You’re almost ready now.’ Mitchell pulled out his fingers and rolled a condom on. He lined himself up before leaning over to catch the loud moan he knew was coming when he pushed in with a kiss. Connor could not for the life of him take Mitchell quietly.

‘OH! Yes…’

Mitchell held still for a moment so Connor could adjust to the feeling. When the Hermes boy started rolling his hips Mitchell took it as a cue to continue. Slowly he moved in and out, feeling for that little bundle of nerves that he knew would make Connor see stars. When he found it Connor threw his head back, exposing his neck and Mitchell couldn’t help himself. He bit down hard on the side of Connor’s neck, moaning as he did so because Connor tensed around him.

‘Con, I.. I’m close.’

‘Me too,’ he nodded.

‘Can I speed up?’

‘Please. Yes.’

Mitchell started thrusting harder, faster, and Connor met him halfway. He could feel himself closing in on the edge and realized Connor was too because he was tensing around him. When Connor saw Mitchell’s eyes get _that_ look, the one that meant he was there, he grabbed his boyfriend by the hair in the neck and pulled him down against his shoulder to muffle the scream when he orgasmed. It was something he had started doing when they still lived at camp and had to sneak sex. Mitchell was prone to screaming when he came and that made it kind of hard to sneak around.

Mitchell bit him, hard, and Connor knew he was gonna get a bruise but he didn’t care. At the same time he felt Mitchell’s hips twitch with orgasm and the space between them got hot and wet when he, too, came.

 

\-------------------------

 

When Kevin came home a couple of days later it was with great news. They were sitting up in bed studying when he came home. Actually, he knocked first so Connor yelled:

‘Come in.’

‘Why were you knocking?’ Mitchell asked.

‘God knows what you two were doing.’ He looked over at where Mitchell was doing their homework. ‘How’re you doing with that?’

‘Struggling, but I think I’m almost done.’

‘Want me to spell check it when you are?’

‘Thanks. Yeah.’

Kevin threw himself on his bed.

‘Anywho, I’ve got some news for you two.’

‘Yeah? What’s up?’ Connor asked.

‘My dad’s building has an empty apartment and I convinced him to hold it for a few days so I could ask if you’re interested. I told him your story, I hope you don’t mind.’ They looked at each other and Connor shook his head while Kevin continued. ‘It’s just one bedroom and a tiny combined kitchen/living space but it has a decent wardrobe space,’ he said and looked pointedly at Mitchell.

‘Hey!’

‘Dude, your clothes are everywhere.’

‘He’s not wrong,’ Connor smirked.

Mitchell crossed his arms over his chest and pouted. ‘I would never have suggested this arrangement if I knew you two were going to gang up on me.’

‘We only do this because we love you, sweetness,’ Connor said and kissed him on the cheek.

‘Anyway, would you be interested?’

Connor sighed.

‘I don’t know if I can afford an apartment. Sure, dad can probably get me a part time job but…’

‘But if we both…’ Mitchell trailed off. ‘I mean, if you want to, I could…’

‘You want to live with me?’

‘Uhm, yeah, of course. If.. if you want to? We can get a part time job each to pay for rent and food, and so on.’

‘You’d do that for me?’

‘I’d do _anything_ for you.’

Connor smiled widely. This was perfect. Sure it would be a struggle with school and work, but that was fine by him.

‘But then you’ll be alone here,’ he said to Kevin.

‘Dude! I’ll have a room all to myself for a few weeks before summer. That will be great. I’ll come visit you guys too, besides, I still need to help Mitch with his school work.’

‘Kevin, honestly, what have we done to deserve you?’ Connor asked.

‘Pfft,’ he said with a dismissive hand gesture. ‘So you wanna go check it out tomorrow?’

They nodded in unison.

 

\-----------------------------

 

Kevin’s dad met them on the street outside the building which was only ten minutes by bus from campus. That was a plus. He was wearing blue worker’s pants and smelled of coffee. He introduced himself by shaking both their hands and then showed them up to the second floor. It was a tiny place, but that was probably for the best because it meant that maybe they could afford it. They stepped into a short corridor, to the right was a door that led to the bedroom in which they could just about fit a bed for two, but since they were currently sharing a bed for one, they counted that as a win. One wall was taken up completely by built-in wardrobes.

‘You really think this is enough?’ Connor asked Kevin with a smirk. Mitchell slapped the back of his head while Kevin laughed.

‘It’s not like you’ll need more than a couple of shelves anyway,’ he retorted.

‘You say that like I’m the weird one,’ Connor said.

Mitchell walked on through the corridor which led to the kitchen/living space. It really was small, like Kevin had said. In the corner was the kitchen, fenced off from the room by a kitchen isle. They could put two barstools there and not have to get a table. By the windows were just about enough space to put a couch and a TV, maybe even a bookshelf. Connor was standing on the balcony. He was taking in the view. Mitchell took in the view of his boyfriend in what could be their mutual home. Connor could feel his eyes on him and turned around, gesturing for Mitchell to join him.

‘You think we can make this work?’

‘I dunno, Con. Are you gonna leave your dirty socks on the floor?’

‘Until we can afford to get a hamper.’

‘I guess I can live with that.’

‘Then I guess I can live with you.’

Connor pulled him into a hug. Mitchell rested his head on his boyfriend’s shoulder.

‘You know, this was my childhood dream,’ he mumbled into Connor’s leather jacket.

‘Getting hugged on a balcony?’ Connor asked.

‘No, idiot, having a home,’ Mitchell said, blushing.

‘I know, sweetness, I’m just being deliberately dumb. So, we’re taking it?’

‘Have we really got a choice?’

‘You do. I don’t.’

‘I said “we”’.

‘I love you.’

‘I know.’

‘We won’t be able to hide our scents from monsters like we do now, living among all those mortals.’

‘We’re not high risk demigods like Nico or Percy. Whatever does find its way in here we can probably handle it.’

‘We won’t have any money to buy furniture for a couple of months, though.’

‘Are you trying to convince me that this is a bad idea?’

‘I’m just making sure you’re onboard.’

‘We can buy a mattress, the rest can wait.’

‘The rest can wait.’

 

\-------------------------

 

They rejoined Kevin and his dad in the living room. The older man was tinkering with something on the sink. He turned around to face them when they entered.

‘The tap was dripping but its fine now. So, are you guys interested?’

‘Well, we can’t really stay where we are at the moment, so yeah,’ Mitchell said. ‘What’s the rent on this place anyway?’

‘A hundred and fifty bucks a week, paid in cash in an envelope with your apartment number in a safe drop box in the basement by my office. That includes electricity, heat and hot water.’

‘Sounds fair,’ Connor said.

‘Also, I’m going to need four weeks’ worth of rent in advance as a security deposit.’

‘Yup, I’ll get you the money’, Connor said. ‘Can you hang on for a couple of days?’

‘Sure. Do you guys need furniture?’

He showed them down into the basement. It was stacked full of furniture and other stuff that people had left when they moved out. They ended up picking a rickety table with enough room to put two chairs by, a bookshelf that had been painted bright pink and a yellow couch that at least one of them could lie down on at a time. For a coffee table Connor found a chest with a plain lid. He thought of it as a secret compartment in their home and was already planning to put his blades and other incriminating paraphernalia in there. Kevin’s dad informed them that they were free to paint the place if they wanted because he realized that it looked like shit since an old man had lived there by himself. They thanked him for that before they carried their stuff up to the apartment.

Once the place was furnished they got their keys and left. On their way back to their dorm Mitchell tugged at Connor’s sleeve.

‘So where are you going to get…’ he tried doing the numbers in his head but came up short, so he settled for: ‘…uhm, four weeks’ worth of rent?’

‘I called mom last night and told her what had happened. She said she’d help us if we needed it.’

‘You told her everything? How’d she take it?’

‘Pretty good, once I told her you had my back. She trusts you.’

Mitchell smiled.

‘I can’t believe we’re actually doing this.’

Connor took his hand and interlaced their fingers.

‘Me neither. I kind of like it, though.’

‘Me too. I kinda really, really like it.’

 

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not crying you're crying!
> 
> Like it? Come be my friend on tumblr @makerofaqueen


End file.
